paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferrit
Ferrit is a first generation civilian pup and belongs to CrazyNeonWolfx. No editing is allowed without permission grammar and adding categories is fine. Ferrit is Rocky’s older cousin. Important Note This OC belongs to CrazyNeonWolfx and you must have permission to edit,use,or write about this character. Please don't move pictures,or altar this page without the admins or users consent. I have the things on here the way I want it! so please respect that. You may only edit the gallery if you have a picture to add. Art is gladly accepted and treasured,I will also try to respond to every comment as well. (Some art on this page is colored line art,templates,and etc. So give credit to the people that take their time to make this amazing art for us.) Appearance Ferrit looks almost nothing like Rocky, maybe that’s why they aren’t often realized as cousins. Ferrit is a mixture of browns, black and white. Ferrit’s main fur color is a smoky black with other accent colors . Both ear tips have a traditional maroon dip, along with the pair of bangs just above his eyes. He has a sandy brown tuck muzzle stopping just after his chin. This sandy brown then continues into the saddle pattern on his back, however, instead of its usual dip and curve the saddle shimmy’s up his tail slightly we’re its met with a ring of maroon. After this maroon ring he has a white dipped tail tip. He is a well structured male with short fur, except for his bushy long tail. His ears are also pointed unlike Rocky’s semi floppy ears. His eyes are a deep maroon much like his fur accents and are often found lost in thought, or accompanied by a pair of sunglasses for his “swag” look. Ferrit’s collar color is ironically maroon with a golden tag with his name engraved into it. Personality Ferrit generally isn’t a bad Pup. He is just misguided. Ferrit is a schemer. With a careless and lazy laid back persona Ferrit seems unawares of the things happening around him at times, and usually shows when he doesn’t care at all. However, he is quite the “Slick Nick” and enjoys being the con artist of the family often showing off his street skills. He often lies and cheats his way out of situations he prefers not to be in and rarely does things for others. He is extremely manipulative giving out false compliments and stories to get others to do what he wants. With his confidence it makes it easy to portray himself as what his story’s tell him to be. Ferrit is extremely selfish showing a great love for riches and treasure. He rarely does anything that doesn’t benefit his needs and wants, and is shown to walk away from an adventure or challenge because of this. He is very inconsiderate of others feelings, either by saying insensitive things about the pup, or person right in front of them, or flatly telling them himself. Ferrit is also an extremely large flirt. He thinks highly of himself and supposes others do the same especially the girls. He tries to woo them and make them like him immediately even if they already have someone special. He will say snarky comments that he thinks will impress them, but really just chases them away. He is very cocky in his ability to do everything, although when the time comes for action he would rather sit on the side lines. He is all bark and no bite, and will flee immediately from a battle. Ferrit doesn’t know when to keep his muzzle shut, which might explain him being a slight suck up to his parents. It is later revealed that his cool and slacker attitude is all a facade and that he is a scared little kid who tries to talk himself out of situations, only to get himself into more trouble and acknowledges the error of his actions. This shows that he is insecure and cowardly, and puts up a laid-back bravado as a means to hide his true feelings. Biography TBA Trivia *Ferrit has ADHD. *Ferrit has a poor relationship with Rocky. *Yes his name is supposed to be spelled Ferrit, not Ferret as in the animal. *He is slightly based off Louie from Ducktales. *He isn’t part of the Paw Patrol, but visits often. *He loves his parents, but is closer to his Father. *Ferrit is best friends with Finland. He is super over protective and acts different around him in fear of losing him. Extra *He was adopted from Mirathenastything. Quotes~ * “I’m jealous alright! Everyone likes you and I’m just... It doesn’t matter anyway, you’ve made it very clear how you feel.” * “Ladies please! Control yourselves.” * “As long as bad jokes still make you money on the internet then I’m already a billion air!” * “I’m not judging you. Pfft hahaha okay I lied I’m completely stereotyping you!” * “Am I seriously the only on concerned that the Mayor has a pet chicken?!?” * “If I told you I’d have to kill you ... Okay come close.” * “Money, money, money, money!” * “Yes I’m a Quote Stealer.” * “I’m a STAR!” Fears~ Ferrit isn’t scared of much, but his absolute worst fear ever imaginable is chickens, better yet know as Alektorophobia. That’s right. Ferrit is terrified of the feathered freaks and won’t go anywhere near them. He tries his best to avoid any subject about chickens, and hide his fear from others. He isn’t bothered by other birds though. Crush~ Lexa Ferrit doesn’t actually know what drew him to Lexa. He remembers trying to use her and then ditch her, but no matter what he did he failed and she was stuck with him. Finally Ferrit had to admit he enjoyed the company, after all he only had Fin. Eventually he realized she was different and feel in love with her. That however, doesn’t stop him from flirting. Story/Song Articles By Me~ I’m A Star By Others~ None Collaborations~ None Gallery FerritHeadshotAT.jpg|AT with Dove! He looks great thanks sis! FF.jpg|Adoption Picture. He is #7 Lexa & Ferrit RP scene.jpg|Adorable moment from me and Dove’s RP. Ferrit you can’t deny your feelings!!! Busy....jpg|Ferrit! Stop following in you cousins footsteps! XD He be a henchman C40B3AAB-F7F7-498B-A9F3-E9A4BA1483B5.png|Ferrit with his girl Lexa for the holidays! Art By yours truly! FerryLights.png|By Colfea Category:Males Category:Civilian pup Category:Rocky's Family Category:First Gen